kingdomheartsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog Kommentare:Foppes/Gewinnspiel zu Kingdom Hearts/@comment-1323376-20131011145853
Also ich greife mal ganz tief in meine Kingdom Hearts Geschichte/Erlebnisse rein.. Es hat alles vor 10 Jahren angefangen. Ich hatte irgendwo zwar mal etwas von einer Mischung aus Final Fantasy und Disney gehört, war mir aber nicht so sicher darüber, weshalb ich es mir nicht sofort gekauft hatte. Irgendwann hab ich allerdings dann eine Version von Kingdom Hearts auf einem Flohmarkt gefunden und es mir gekauft. Die Geschichte hat mir auf anhieb gefallen. Das Spiel hatte einen wirklichen schönen Mix aus Nostalgie und Emotionen, wobei die Freundschaft zwischen Sora und Riku im Vordergrund stand, sowie deren Konflikt Kairi retten zu wollen. Es hat wirklich Spaß gemacht. Als ich dann das geheime Ende gesehen hab, war ich unschlüssig. Wird es weitergehen? Sicherlich, denn Sora ist noch nicht zurückgekehrt. Und wer war der Junge in schwarzer Kutte? Und wieso ist Riku größer und trägt eine Augenbinde? Nach gefühlten Jahren kam dann irgendwann nebenbei Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories raus. Ich habs mir gekauft, allerdings war ich recht enttäuscht, denn von den Welten und deren Handlung her war alles recht gleich geblieben, für mich also nur eine einfacherer Version als Kingdom Hearts selbst. Ich packte es also zur Seite, weil ich nicht zufrieden war. Nochmal ein oder zwei Jahre später hab ich dann von Kingdom Hearts II erfahren. Hatte aber kein Geld es mir zu holen und war wegen der Enttäuschung wegen Chain of Memories auch noch nicht so versessen darauf. Später habe ich dann ein Speedrun zu Kingdom Hearts II gesehen und die gezeigten Bilder haben mich sehr schnell davon überzeugt, dass es nicht nur besser war als Chain of Memories, sondern für mich auch bei weiten besser als Kingdom Hearts selbst. Die Art wie das Spiel mir gezeigt wurde war umwerfend. Ich habe es mir also schnellstmöglich dann geholt und .. wow. Es ist bis heute natürlich mein Lieblingsteil schlechthin. Ich liebe das Spiel eigentlich für alles was es bietet. Die Musik, das Intro, die Story. Doch wer waren die Leute in der Kutte? Ok, Organisation XIII.. und weiter? Wieso sind es nur sechs Mitglieder? Und wieso habe ich im Tagebuch Einträge zu den anderen verbleibenden Mitgliedern? Mir fiel auf, dass Chain of Memories wohl doch mehr Geschichte hatte als ich dachte, weshalb ich es nochmals spielte.. und tatsächlich. Ebenfalls Mitglieder der Organisation. Je weiter ich spielte, desto besser gefiel mir die Handlung des Spiels, leider kamen aber trotzdem immer mehr Fragen auf.. Wer ist Kairi? Wieso tut sie das alles? Was ist mir dem Rotschopf Axel? Teils wurden meine Fragen ja in Kingdom Hearts II beantwortet, teils aber auch nicht. Nun war es soweit, ich war definitiv Fan geworden dieses super Franchises. Ich habe dann Videos von Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix gesehen und mich gewundert, wann es in Deutschland erscheint. Bisher leider garnicht, denn die mysteriösen Figuren im geheimen Ende... und wieso wurden die drei Schlüsselschwertträger so einfach von zwei anderen Personen fertig gemacht? Ich hatte soviel Gänsehaut... selbst jetzt gerade bei den Erinnerungen daran. Als nächstes kam dann Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. Aufgrund des riesigen Spielumfangs leider keine Augenweide meiner Meinung nach. Aber das sollte mich nicht stören, was mich eher gestört hat, war das viel zu einfache Spielprinzip. Man hat seine Missionen und erledigt quasi immer das gleiche. Insgesamt hat es mich leider nicht gepackt, aber die Geschichte hinter Roxas zu erfahren war toll, ebenso die emotionale Freundschaft zwischen ihn, Axel und ..Xion. Das Ende ist durchaus traurig. Doch wie geht es weiter? Die Frage wurde dann in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep beantwortet, wobei "weiter gehen" es wohl falsch formuliert, denn es ist chronologisch der erste Teil der Serie und klärt wieder neue Dinge auf, z.B. warum Sora, Riku und Kairi überhaupt Schlüsselschwerter benutzen können. Auch die Geschichte war traurig, denn jeder der drei Helden aus Birth by Sleep erleidet ein schwereres Schicksals, weshalb alle drei später auch als verschollen gelten. (KHIII.. muss episch werden^^). Ein sehr gelungenes Spiel und für mich fragwürdig, wieso dies als Nebenteil bezeichnet wird, wo es doch soviel wichtige Handlung für die Serie bietet. Schließlich kam dann auch Kingdom Hearts Re:coded in Deutschland heraus. Ich muss zwar sagen, dass es Spaß gemacht hat, da es für mich ein angenehmes und spaßiges Spielsystem hat, doch leider bietet es keine große Relevanz zur Handlung auf. Einzig dass Sora nach Kingdom Hearts II eben die Nachricht von König Micky bekommt, dass er quasi Terra, Ventus und Aqua retten soll (und auch Xion und Roxas). Letztes Jahr dann kam Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance heraus. Der erste Teil den ich von jeden Interview an tatsächlich komplett mitverfolgt habe bis er erscheinen ist. Wie viele andere Spieler auch bin ich mir über das Ende des Spiels nicht ganz sicher, aber je weiter die Geschichte des Spiels voran ging, desto besser wurde es einfach. Das Ende ist besonders gut gelungen, meiner Meinung nach, besonders eben mit einem Charakter der zur Hilfe eilt, von dem man es nicht erwartet hat, jedenfalls nicht so. Es ist eine gute Vorbereitung auf das Grande Finale gegen Xehanort, womit dann auch die Xehanort-Saga in Kingdom Hearts III enden wird. Aber... Kingdom ...Hearts... III. OMG es war so geil als ich frühs aufgewacht bin und gesehen habe, es gibt einen unangekündigten Trailer für KINGDOM HEARTS III. Gänsehaut. Die ganzen 1:47 Minuten. Das Spiel wird nicht so ein Interface haben, wie es im Video zu sehen war, das wurde bereits gesagt. aber.. ES IST ENDLICH IN ENTWICKLUNG. Meine Glückshorme waren außer sich vor Freude, nachdem man seit Kingdom Hearts II auf einen offiziellen Nachfolger wartet. Doch leider wird es noch ein wenig dauern. Bis dahin wurde uns ja glücklicherweise Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 ReMIX "geschenkt" (im Sinne davon, dass wir es haben dürfen^^) Die Grafik ist superb und die neue Steuerung von Kingdom Hearts: Final Mix ist definitiv besser. Zu meiner Schande muss ich gestehen, Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories noch nicht gespielt zu haben, aber das kommt noch. Nun bleibt nur die Frage... Wann kommt Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 ReMIX. Bisher leider gab es nie eine genaue Ankündigung, einzige wurden Andeutungen gemacht wie "wenn es ein 1.5 gibt, sollte es eigentlich auch ein 2.5 geben". Man kann nur hoffen bald etwas zu hören (und wir werden als Wiki natürlich sobald wie möglich dann auch davon berichten ;)). Für die Zukunft.. ich kann mir nichts vorstellen, denn ich bin überzeugt davon, dass Kingdom Hearts III echt super wird, wie die ganzen Schlüsselschwertträger "eingesammelt" werden und die Echte Organisation XIII Stück für Stück besiegt wird. Tatsächlich fände ich eine Star Wars Welt nicht abwägig und würde sogar gut reinpassen, allerdings halte ich es ein wenig fragwürdig, ob der Erfinder der Star Wars Serie damit einverstanden sein wird, weshalb ich nicht unbedingt damit rechne. Und je weniger ich darüber spekuliere, was alles im Spiel sein wird, desto mehr kann ich mich dann freuen, wenn ich sehe, was vorhanden ist. Sicherlich ist es viel Text, aber es sind immerhin 10 Jahre meines Lebens. Ich habe wirklich viel Zeit in Kingdom Hearts gesteckt und auch in das Wiki, weswegen es meiner Meinung nach kein kürzerer Text sein dürfte. :D Ich danke hiermit nochmals offiziell an die Initiatoren des Gewinnspiels: Square Enix und Wikia. Ich selbst war heute überrascht als ich bei Facebook von dem Gewinnspiel gelesen habe. Erst beim klicken auf den Gewinnspiel-Link ist mir aufgefallen, dass es unser eigenes Wiki ist, welches quasi beworben wird. Vielen dank. :) An alle Teilnehmer: Viel Glück. Ich bin auf alle Geschichten von euch gespannt und wollte dabei auch meine eigene Geschichte wiedergeben. Ich würde mir aufjedenfall wünschen, dass man sich hier umschaut und das Wiki gut ankommt, leider sind wir uns über die unzähligen Baustellen bewusst, aber man sollte auch dabei daran denken, dass wir hauptsächlich zwei Personen sind, die dieses Projekt seit 3 Jahren ausleben. Vielen Dank fürs lesen!